1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to destroying pathogenic bacteria and harmful microorganisms. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating protons from a neutron tube for the purpose of killing pathogenic bacteria and other harmful microorganisms.
2. Description of Related Art
A bioterrorism attack is the deliberate release of viruses, bacteria, or other germs (agents) used to cause illness or death in people, animals or plants. There are three types of agents classified by the US government as bio agents: categories A, B, and C. Category A agents are high priority agents posing a risk to national security, can be easily transmitted and disseminated, result in high mortality, have potential major public health impact, may cause public panic, and require special action for public health preparedness. Category B agents are moderately easy to disseminate and have low mortality rates. Category C agents are emerging pathogens that might be engineered for mass dissemination due to easy production and dissemination or possessing the capability of inflicting high mortality rates and major health impact.
Four of the six bio agents classified as Category A are bacterium. Botulism toxin is one of the deadliest toxins known and is produced by the bacterium Clostridum botulinum. Botulism supplies are readily available worldwide due to its cosmetic applications in injections. Bubonic plague is a disease caused by Yersinia pestis bacterium. Historically spread via rodent hosts, the disease is transmitted to humans by flea bites or by aerosol in the form of pneumonic plague in which form a weaponized threat could be deployed. Tularemia, or rabbit fever, is caused by the Francisella tularensis bacterium and although it has a very low fatality rate, can severely incapacitate its victims. Anthrax is another deadly form of bacteria, Bacillus anthracis, classified as a Category A bio agent.
The three common methods used for removing bacteria and other harmful microorganisms are fumigation, liquid bleach, and ultraviolet-light. With respect to fumigation, acceptable results have been achieved using industrial scale chlorine oxide gas. Another effective fumigation agent includes CH3Br as described by Kolbe et al. Despite some effectiveness, however, fumigation has several disadvantages. For instance, fumigation requires evacuation of the premises, use of protective gear by all operators, and a relatively long time for application of product, dissipation of poisonous gas fumes, and post application cleanup. Comparatively, while the use of liquid bleach is less expensive, it is also less effective on porous surfaces. Furthermore, on items such as upholstery, papers, books, wood surfaces, using bleach not only decontaminates objects but it also destroys them. Further, liquid bleach generally results in a less complete coverage of a targeted site. Alternatively, radiating with ultraviolet light from x-ray equipment provides good coverage but is expensive and difficult for field use. Nonetheless, a large facility has been constructed by Ion Beam Applications in Bridgeport, N.J. for the purpose of treating US mail against the threat of anthrax at a cost of several millions of dollars. In addition to the expense of owning and operating such a facility, there is the time, expense, inconvenience and public safety hazard of shipping contaminated materials to a fixed facility for decontamination.
Even when treated by conventional methods, dormant bacteria in the form of spores can exist in the inert state for a very long time. Endospores ensure the survival of bacterium through periods of environmental stress. They are therefore resistant to ultraviolet and gamma radiation, desiccation, lysozyme, temperature, starvation, and chemical disinfectants. An endospore is a non-reproductive structure that forms when a bacterium produces a thick internal wall that encloses its DNA and part of its cytoplasm. This DNA is capable of surviving most conventional cleaning methods.
Beyond the conventional methods, several alternative methods of destroying bacteria have been proposed. For instance, atomic oxygen, O15 and O16, are known to be very effective against bacteria and many uses have been described in the recent past. However, each of these devices is limited and cannot produce energetic ions. Further, the treatment generally leaves large scars or burn marks on the treated surfaces.
Use of ozone has also been suggested. A company, O3Co, in Idaho has developed a process for delivering a high concentration of ozone for destroying bacteria. This requires sealing up an area to be cleaned and an exposure time of sixty minutes.
A British Company, BioQuell, employs hydrogen peroxide for decontamination of hospital wards and patient rooms. The treatment is effective against walls, beds, furniture, medical equipment and various touch screens. However, the gas is corrosive, the equipment is expensive and the resulting water vapors necessitate a drying cycle.
The use of neutrons for killing anthrax spores is advocated by Liu and Wang. They employ a strong radioactive source 235Cf to produce 1012 neutrons per second in the 2.3 MeV range. Neutrons are significantly more effective in penetrating and destroying bacteria, however, the strong radioactivity of the source and its half-life of 2.3 years is a concern. The fielding of the radioactive source is also a great logistical burden to the user.
Carnegie Mellon researchers, Colin Horwitz et al, have described the use of a nano-catalyst composed of iron and tetra amido macrocyclic ligand (Fe-TAML) in a spray of sodium carbonate and bicarbonates, followed by an oxidizing agent, butyl hydro peroxide. This method is effective but it requires extensive cleanup after the treatment.
Still another method of killing bacteria is described by Ouellete (“Femtosecond Lasers Prepare To Break Out of the Laboratory” Physics Today, Vo. 17, No. 1, pages 36-38, January 2008.”) This method, however, is less effective at killing bacteria spread over large areas and it requires significant amounts of energy.
In the end, none of the prior art discloses an effective and efficient way to destroy Bacillus anthracis, Staphylococcus aureus or any other pathogenic bacteria or other harmful encapsulated nucleic microorganism. Therefore, a need exists to develop a novel alternative that can kill microorganisms without the drawbacks evident in the prior art.